Qflag.bsp by: Giggler
qflag.bsp by: Giggler or Quake Capture the Flag is a Multiplayer level. This level is designed for Capture the Flag based gameplay, specifically with a modification known as QTeam. It is intended for 4-8 players. This level is designed as an example level included with QTeam to showcase the support for Capture the Flag. As said Game Mode only works on specifically designated maps, the rules for CTF are supplied here. Capture The Flag Capture the Flag is relatively similar to Deathmatch 2; all Weapons will remain in play after taken but can be only taken once by each individual player. This Game Mode cannot be set to Deathmatch 1. Teamplay is also mandatory; there are specifically two designated teams in Capture the Flag, Red and Blue, with their own identical bases. The main difference between Capture the Flag and Deathmatch is that the former does not award points for killing members of the opponent team. Instead, the player is expected to capture a Flag based object that appears identical to a Rune of Earth Magic. These Flags exist in the two bases, the goal is to reach the opponent base and gather their Flag, then return to your own base. Meanwhile you must protect your own Flag from being stolen by opponents; players on the same team as a Flag cannot interact with it in any way, only defend it. A player that takes the Flag will glow, similar to how they glow with a Quad Damage. They also will be almost entirely defenseless, unable to use or hold any Weapons except for the Axe. A player that scores will need to reacquire all Weapons. If the player is killed, the Flag is sent immediately back to the opponent base, meaning said player must be defended at all costs. Players with a Flag can score and remove the Flag from their possession by dropping into a Teleporter hole located within their base. Players spawn into the game as a "Ghost Moron". These players cannot interact in any way with the world. If the teams have yet to be created, players must enter the Console Command "create_team". The first player that does this will join the Red team, the second the Blue. Further players must then choose to either "join_red" or "join_blue", picking the team they desire to be part of. By default, players continue until they reach 10 points. This can be changed by changing the frag limit. Spawn Locations * In central building, closer to Red Base. * In central building, closer to Blue Base. * Side of central building, closer to Red Base. * Side of central building, closer to Blue Base. * Opposite side of central building, closer to Blue Base. * Opposite side of central building, closer to Red Base. * Beside Blue Base, opposite side. * Beside Blue Base. * Beside Red Base. * Beside Red Base, opposite side. Important Item Locations Weapons * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Near window of Red Base. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Near window of Blue Base. * Grenade Launcher - Corner of upper floor of central building; corner near Red Base. * Grenade Launcher - Corner of upper floor of central building; opposite corner near Blue Base. * Rocket Launcher - Corner of upper floor of central building; corner near Blue Base. * Rocket Launcher - Corner of upper floor of central building; opposite corner near Red Base. * Thunderbolt - Side of central building facing away from base. * Thunderbolt - Opposite side of central building facing away from base. Room-By-Room Summarization Level * 2 Double-Barrelled Shotguns, 1''' in each base. * '''2 Grenade Launchers, 1''' in each diagonal corner of the central building's upper floor. * '''2 Rocket Launchers, 1''' in each diagonal corner of the central building's upper floor, across from '''Grenade Launchers. * 2 Thunderbolts, 1''' on each side of the central building facing away from the bases. * '''2 Runes, 1''' in each base, treated as Flags and used to get points. * '''2 Teleporter holes, 1''' in each base, used for scoring when the Flag is obtained. * '''2 Doors, 1 at the front of each base. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:1996-9 Quake levels Category:Quake CTF levels Category:BSP levels